


Something like Friendship

by moonlights0nata



Series: Something like This [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Yusaku n Pals in Friendship Adventures basically, i want these three to be friends okay? okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: It is a little frightening, how fast Takeru Homura made his way into Yusaku’s daily routine, his life, without him even realizing; Aoi, too, found a space in his day by day routine, without Yusaku noticing when.When he looks at them both, he’s hit with a sudden wave offondnessthat threatens on pulling him under to drown him.OrYusaku, Takeru and Aoi are friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs fist on the table* i demand platonic yusaku/aoi/takeru i will fight for these three  
> this first drabble i wrote a while ago, back around when takeru first appeared (tweaked with it a lil tho), but i intend to write more and keep em all here because i want ....these three to be cute friends okay? 
> 
> enjoy!

“Yusaku!” Takeru’s voice calling out his name is not rare nowadays. Yusaku was caught off guard by how quickly he got used to it, to turning around upon hearing his voice, seeing him standing there with a smile, much like now. 

It is a little frightening, how fast Takeru Homura made his way into Yusaku’s daily routine, his life, without him even realizing.

“Let’s eat lunch together!” He holds up his lunch box, expectant. 

“...Yeah.” Yusaku shrugs, resuming walking, Takeru joining him by his side as they head for the stairway in the upper floor, which is usually quiet and with little people passing by. They don’t bat an eyelash when they see Aoi already there, sitting on a step and leaning against the railing. She looks up as they approach.

“Zaizen Aoi.”

“Fujiki Yusaku-kun.” The greeting, although formal, is, if Yusaku dare say it, almost fond as they exchange a small smile, like it’s their own internal joke by now. Aoi, too, found a space in his day by day routine, without Yusaku noticing when. 

“Homura-kun.” She nods over at Takeru, who grins. 

“Yo, Zaizen-san! What’d you get for lunch?” He’s already plopping down next to her, eyeing her lunchbox. Yusaku finds a spot against the other railing, watching them for a moment.

This too has become routine, them gathering for lunch, and it feels so natural now, it’s almost unnerving. It feels-- _ normal _ , three classmates hanging out  and talking about nothing of major importance. It settles an odd feeling in his chest, both aching and warm, because this is something he’s longed for but he’d thought would be forever away from his grasp, something like  _ normalcy, _ residing in this tiny pocket of time, in this stairway. When he looks at them both, he’s hit with a sudden wave of fondness that threatens on pulling him under to drown him. 

He’d never thought this feeling, finally within his grasp, could be so  _ overwhelming _ . 

But Yusaku supposes this, right here, is part of what moving forward means. Trying to cross the gap between himself and others, little by little. 

“You have that look on your face again.” Aoi reaching over and poking his cheek with her chopsticks startles him into attention, blinking at her. She’s got a sort of knowing smile on her face, as she turns back to her food.

“What _ look _ ?” He averts his gaze, opening the plastic wrapping on his bread and taking a bite of it. He hears Takeru chuckling and turns to him; he has his cheek propped up in his hand as he gazes at him with creased eyes and a grin.

“That  _ soft _ look you give us when you think we aren’t looking. It’s like I feel so... _ loved _ under that look?” Yusaku chokes a little, and his eyes only widen when Aoi nods in agreement over a bite of her food. He ignores how his cheeks flush.

“I-- I mean.” He can almost hear AI right now going  _ ‘Aww, Yusaku-chan is embarrassed! How cute!’ _ in his mind and he’s sure as soon as Aoi isn’t around he  _ will  _ pop up to tease him about this. But Yusaku sees no point in denying anything, not now, not when they could read it plain as day in his face. He munches slowly on his bread for a moment to gather himself before speaking up again.

“I...appreciate you both.” He fiddles with the plastic wrapping in his hands, eyes on his lap. “Having this...” He gestures vaguely around them. “Is nice.” 

When he looks up, both Takeru and Aoi are flashing matching smiles at him.

“I’m happy we are friends too!” Takeru beams, throwing an arm around Yusaku’s and Aoi’s shoulders. “At least I hope you meant that. Because I...think of you two as such.” He seems embarrassed now, smile turning sheepish. “I don’t--have many people to compare this to so--Uh--”

“Yeah.” Aoi nods, cheek squished against Takeru’s shoulder, but she doesn’t seem to mind in that moment. “I...would like to think we are.” Her eyes flicker to Yusaku and he has to fight down a lump in his throat.

_ Friends. _ He runs the word over his mind, and he thinks of---remembers--several things. 

Remembers an abyss, uncrossable, between himself and others. Until a while ago, he would have said he had no friends at all. He didn’t think it was something he could have, something that could be part of his world.

Remembers, months ago now, his duel with Revolver. Remembers his wish for them to be friends, to seize something together. That feeling is still rooted in his heart, waiting, both patient and impatient, for Revolver-- _ Ryoken  _ to be back. A part of him longs for him to be here as well, in this moment, a part of him wants to be able to gaze at him and feel that aching warmth in his heart when he does.

Remembers his desire to move forward from that day, to let go, to try and cross the abyss, to try to let people in. It is an unpaved road, one he doesn’t know, but now he looks at Aoi and Takeru and little by little there’s a path forming there with the steps they take.

There’s much they don’t understand about each other yet, this all too _ fresh _ and new. But there’s also things they do know, things they are familiar with about each other already, an air around them that’s comfortable and not oppressing. It doesn’t feel like an abyss stands between them--it feels like a bridge under construction, one they will cross, when they get to it.

A part of Yusaku is almost terrified, about how much this between them can grow, but another wants to keep reaching out, build that bridge even if it’s unsteady and unsure. He’s not going to let it burn early.

“Friends, huh...” He rolls the word on his tongue, tastes it, and it doesn’t taste _ bitter _ like it once did. It’s soft, a little sweet. 

It makes him smile back at them, a hand resting tentatively on Takeru’s back. “...Yeah. That doesn’t sound bad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru is sick but he has two good friends to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with fluff for these three! This part is so long in comparison to ch1 lol  
> Anyways hope you enjoy !♡

Aoi looks up when Yusaku walks up the steps of the staircase, by himself. She tilts her head. “Homura-kun is not with you?”

Yusaku shakes his head, plopping down next to her. “He didn’t come go class, it seems.” He leaves it at that, opening the wrapping of his bread and digging in. Aoi’s eyes linger on him a moment longer before she too opens her lunch box and begins to eat. The silence isn’t uncomfortable but there is something unspoken there. It isn’t long before Aoi speaks up again.

“Are you worried?” It is a simple question, casual, but Yusaku’s hand twitches a little.

“I’m not.” He lets out a small huff. “He must have overslept.”

Aoi hums and they leave it at that, eating in silence.

The next day, when Aoi looks up and Yusaku is alone once more, she arches an eyebrow. Yusaku shakes his head, sitting down and unwrapping his food without a word.

“Absent again?”

Yusaku nods. Aoi is scrutinizing him silently, her face impassive but observant.

“...Worried?”

Yusaku doesn’t reply and after a moment Aoi drops the subject.

The third day of this, Aoi doesn’t even ask.

“You’re worried.” It is a statement, blunt and to the point, and Yusaku sighs. Aoi lightly nudges him, smiling a little, understanding. “Have you tried calling him? Or texting him?”

“No.” It is rare for Yusaku to text or call first. Ever since they’d exchanged numbers, it is more common for Takeru to contact him first, or the one that spoke more often in their shared group chat. He has actually expected him to update them on his sudden disappearance but nothing had come. And frankly, it does make Yusaku worry.

Aoi pulls out her phone from her pocket. “Let’s try that, then.” She types a quick message to their group chat and soon Yusaku’s phone is buzzing in his pocket. She lets her phone rest on her lap while they wait, finally opening her lunch. “It is weird he hasn’t contacted either of us…” A pause. “It feels very quiet when he isn’t here.”

Yusaku nods. Aoi and Yusaku aren’t the most talkative, they are both bad at small talk, but it is fine; Yusaku appreciates that they could be in silence and share a moment together, or a passing comment every now and then. Takeru, in comparison, likes small talk; he comments on trivial things or talks about class or the dog he saw walking to school. And with little things like that conversation ends up flowing naturally between the three of them, even if it is about nothing or everything, and Yusaku appreciates that too.

He’s got so used to the three of them being together, it is odd not to hear him pipe up by now.

“...I saw a cat this morning.”

Aoi blinks at him, waiting for him to go on. When he doesn’t, she presses on. “...And?”

“Nothing. It was black and cute and I almost stepped on its tail.”

Before silence can completely set in, Aoi huffs out a laugh. “Were--Were you trying to make small talk like Homura-kun does?”

Yusaku levels an unamused glower at her, turning to his food. Aoi bumps their shoulders together. “Don’t pout.”

“I’m not.” He absolutely is. Aoi hums thoughtfully, tapping her chopsticks against the edge of her lunch box.

“I...almost left the house in slippers this morning.” She begins and Yusaku arches an eyebrow at her. After a pause she resumes eating. “That’s it.”

Yusaku leans back against the steps, sighing with an amused smile on his lips. “...We are bad at this.” Aoi nods, shoulders sagging.

“We try.” She leans back too. “...I hope Homura-kun is okay---”

Just as she’s saying that, her phone vibrates in her lap and she jolts, sitting up straight. Yusaku peers over her shoulder at her screen as she opens the group chat.

 

Bloo♡

Homura-kun, Fujiki-kun is worried and wants to know why you haven’t been coming to school.

 

Reading her message, Yusaku scowls, but he is more interested in the reply

 

Burn Baby Burn

y-yusaku… T_T are you saying you’re not worried about me zaizen-san? lol

 

Yusaku pulls out his phone and types a reply.

 

Yoozzaku

She is. But answer the question.

 

“Impatient.” Aoi whispers and he elbows her slightly, frowning down at his phone and watching the three dots indicating Takeru is typing.

 

Burn Baby Burn

i’m sorry for worrying you two !! i was passed out in bed these last days i didn’t check my phone at all.

Bloo♡

Passed out?? Are you okay???

Burn Baby Burn

sorry, that sounded bad, but yeah i’m okay ! just a fever and a cold.

Yoozzaku

You should have told us you were sick.

Bloo♡

Yes, have you been eating properly ???

 

“You sound more worried than me right now.” That earns Yusaku a jab back, Aoi’s cheeks pinking.

“He lives alone, like you. Of course I worry.”

 

Burn Baby Burn

i had leftovers in the fridge so i was fine !!!

Yoozzaku

Did you take any medicine.

Burn Baby Burn

.............

Yoozzaku 

**_Takeru._ **

Burn Baby Burn

8’’’’’’’’))) i...didn’t have any….

Bloo♡

**_Homura-kun._ **

Burn Baby Burn

can you two stop scolding me in bolds and italics !!! T_T i can almost hear you it gives me chills.

 

Yusaku and Aoi exchange a look before nodding.

 

Yoozzaku

We are coming over after school.

Burn Baby Burn

huh?????? wait wait wait--

Bloo♡

We’ll bring medicine and food.

Burn Baby Burn

you guys don’t have to ^^’’’’’ I don’t want to get you sick….

Yoozzaku

Takeru. We are coming over. And we are cooking for you.

Bloo♡

Period. :^)

Burn Baby Burn

can you guys even cook.

Yoozzaku

...I can grill hot dogs. Kind of.

 

“That doesn’t count.” Aoi shoots him a look. “And the one you made for me was kind of burnt.”

“I was still _practicing_.” Yusaku huffs.

 

Burn Baby Burn

you guys are making me hot dogs to nurse me back to health???????

Bloo♡

We are _not_ making hot dogs. Homura-kun, do you like vegetable soup?

Burn Baby Burn

aw... i wanted hot dogs 8”(

Bloo♡

We can’t make hotdog soup.

Yoozzaku

…Or _can_ we.

Bloo♡

**_No_ **.

 

“No.”

“I was joking.”

 

Yoozzaku

We’ll get hot dogs when you’re feeling better.

 

The bell ringing startles them, indicating lunch break was over.

 

Bloo♡

Class is about to start. We’ll see you later!

Burn Baby Burn

okay ! and hey...thanks. you guys really don’t have to.

Bloo♡

It’s no problem, Homura-kun.

<3

Burn Baby Burn

<3 <3 <3

Bloo♡

...Fujiki-kun.

Yoozzaku

...Sigh.

<3

Burn Baby Burn

i feel so loved ????? T_T

Bloo♡

:^)

 

“Are you _blushing_ , Fujiki Yusaku-kun?” The edge of her tone can only classify as _teasing_ and Yusaku promptly ignores her, standing up and going down a few steps, typing one last message.

 

Yoozzaku

We’ll see you after school, Takeru.

 

“We can go buy what we need on our way to Homura-kun’s house.” Aoi says as she pockets her phone, standing up and dusting off her skirt. “There’s a market and a pharmacy close to the station.” She catches up to his pace and they begin to walk down to their classes.

“Got it.” He looks at her dubiously. “...Do you know how to make vegetable soup?”

“My brother made it plenty of times for me when I was sick.”

“...But _you_ never _made_ it.”

“I have an idea of how to!” Her shoulders rise, defensive, and she frowns. “It’s not that hard.”

Yusaku puts his hands together. “Here’s to not burning Takeru’s kitchen down.”

He only gets a shove in reply.

* * *

 

Like they agreed, they stop to buy what they need near the station. They get the medicine first then head for the supermarket. Yusaku has never seen someone put so many vegetables in their shopping cart, honestly, but he has never in his life cooked vegetable soup either.

“Should…Should we bring something else?” He asks out loud, turning an orange around in his hand. “...People usually give oranges to sick people right?”

Aoi hums. “Maybe something sweet to cheer him up....Do you think Homura-kun likes pudding?” She picks one up as they pass by the freezed goods, eyeing it carefully.

Yusaku nods quickly. “That’s good.” Just as Aoi is putting it in the cart, he adds two more, making her arch an eyebrow at him.

“...You wanted one too.”

Yusaku arches an eyebrow back at her. “And you _didn’t_?”

“...Fine.” She shakes her head, exasperated but smiling faintly. “I’ll indulge you, this once.” Yusaku’s expression remains almost unchanged but Aoi is sure his face is beaming.

They pay after getting everything and go to catch the train. Takeru lives two stations away from the school so it is a short trip, and they soon come to stand in front of his apartment complex. It is modest and plain looking, but even from the outside it is clear it is in a better condition than Yusaku’s.

They go up to the first floor and knock on the apartment with a four on it. After a moment they hear the thumping of feet against the floor and the door is swung open, revealing Takeru with tousled hair, red nose and a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He isn’t wearing his glasses so he squints at them as he grins in greeting.

“Hey, you two!” Despite his clear tiredness and the hoarseness of his voice, he goes for an enthusiastic greeting. “Thanks for coming all this way…” He steps aside to let them in, coughing against his elbow. “You really didn’t have to.”

Takeru’s apartment is rather cramped, with a small kitchen on one side, one short hallway that leads to the bathroom, and the rest practically a living room and bedroom, with a medium sized table, a closet against one of the walls, a desk and enough space to fit a futon, which is currently splayed out on the floor.

“Takeru.” Yusaku looks him in the eye as he takes off his shoes at the entryway. “You sound worse than Kusanagi-san’s old coffee machine.” It always makes a horrible, dying noise whenever they use it, so that is saying something. “So yes, we definitely had to come.”

“You look like death.” Aoi nods, noting the bags under Takeru’s eyes and how pale he looks.

“You guys are so _sweet._ ” Takeru smiles lopsidedly, unamused. “It sounds--and looks--worse than it is.” As they walk further into the apartment, he peers over at the bags Aoi is setting on the kitchen counter. “You brought a lot…Oh!” His eyes light up, fishing out one of the pudding containers. “You guys brought _pudding_!”

Aoi snatches it from his hands. “After you eat properly and drink your medicine.” She ignores the sulky pout he sends her way as she stores the sweet treats in the fridge. She throws him a pointed look, shushing him with both hands. “Go back to rest ! I’ll take care of cooking.”

“You deny me hot dogs, and now you deny me pudding?” Takeru whines, shoulders slumping. Yusaku pats his back and turns him around by the shoulders, pushing him towards the futon.

“Later. You should be resting.” Takeru doesn’t offer much protest and scoots back under the heavy covers. Yusaku really isn’t sure what he should be doing so he kneels by the futon, blinking down at Takeru, who confusedly blinks back. He doesn’t know the first thing to do when caring for a sick person. He does very little when he himself is sick--he dislikes staying down and resting all day so he tends to occupy himself with menial tasks. Before knowing Kusanagi, he hadn’t had someone to take care of him the few times he’d been so sick he couldn’t get off bed.

Remembering something, he reaches out with a hand to push the hair away from Takeru’s face and then presses his forehead against his. He lingers there, perhaps a little too long because Takeru’s face looks slightly more flushed and he averts his gaze.

“Um--”

“What now.” Yusaku asks and Takeru splutters.

“W-Weren’t you checking to see if I have a fever?”

“Oh. Right.” That’s why Kusanagi used to do this. Takeru’s forehead definitely feels too warm against his, a clear sign of fever. He finally pulls away with a nod, Takeru letting out a sigh. “Your temperature feels pretty high.”

“It was worse a few days ago. Don’t worry.” Takeru smiles reassuringly and Yusaku frowns down at him.

“It’s because you didn’t take any medicine. You should have called or texted us, we could have brought you some earlier.”

Takeru pouts, bringing the covers up to his nose. “It’s _fine._ ”

“It’s his bad habit.” A new voice pipes up and both turn to look at Flame, emerging from the duel disk on top of the desk. He is speaking quietly so Aoi wouldn’t hear, arms crossed and shaking his head disapprovingly. “He’s terrible at asking for help.”

“Ah, that sounds like Yusaku too!” Ai pops up from Yusaku’s bag beside him. “He’s got that _‘You’ll get in my way, I can do it alone!’_ kind of vibe! He’s so stubborn!” Yusaku throws Ai a look but it’s not like he could deny it. He had said something along those lines in the past; he is not keen in involving people in his own troubles or battles.

Flame chuckles. “Takeru is a little different. He doesn’t want to cause trouble and does things alone instead.” The AI shrugs. “But he’s pretty bad at taking care of himself--”

“Flame!” Takeru huffs, burying his head under the covers. “Jeez--”

“Takeru.” Yusaku begins after a moment and Takeru squints at him as he lowers the blanket a little. “Zaizen and I don’t mind. We wanted to come here.” He lightly chops Takeru on the head, making him let out a surprised squeak. “So next time, tell us instead of disappearing for three days.”

“Yeah!” Ai snickers. “Yusaku-chan was so worried about you! But he wouldn’t admit it, he’s so shy--” Yusaku shoves Ai back into the deepest end of his bag, shutting him up. His cheeks are dusted pink as he clears his throat.

“We were _both_ worried.” When he turns back to Takeru, he is looking at him with soft eyes.

“Sorry for worrying you, again.” He coughs a little against his elbow before grinning. “But...thank you, for coming here.”

“...I said it’s fine.” Yusaku huffs, averting his eyes but he knows his own gaze is softening. Honestly, he feels it’s obvious that Aoi and him would end up coming here. “Isn’t...isn’t this the natural thing to do? For a friend.”

There’s a pause, and when he looks over at Takeru he’s sniffling, eyes glassy, which startles him. “Y-Yusaku--!”

“Wha--Why are you--”

“Fujiki-kun, don’t make a sick person cry.” Aoi chooses that moment to come back--she’s wearing an apron, orange with a cute cat face and paws at the front and Yusaku is somehow not surprised Takeru owns it--and her tone is jokingly scolding, a faint smile on her lips.

“But you are right.” She suddenly turns sheepish, patting down the apron and trying to remove some non-existent dust off it, before glancing at Takeru too. “We are here because we care about you, Homura-kun.”

“Stop it you twooo--” Takeru buries his face in his hands, the tips of his ears reddening. “My nose is clogged enough as it is! Don’t get mushy with me right now!”

“I’m sorry.” “Sorry.” Yusaku and Aoi say at the same time and Takeru groans, slowly dragging his hands down and peering up at the two of them.

“Well….for the record….I would take care of either of you if you were sick, too. Or if _both_ of you were sick.”

“ _Awww_ …” It’s an absolute dead pan from both Aoi and Yusaku, even when their faces seem to be beaming slightly. Takeru squints at them.

“...I can’t tell if you are making fun of me, or being genuine.”

“I think you’re really sweet, Homura-kun.” Aoi finally chuckles, quietly, and Yusaku nods in agreement. Takeru’s face just turns redder and he hides it under the covers, muffling his words against them.

Yusaku sees Aoi head back to the kitchen and he stands up to follow her. “Do you need help with that?”

“It’s alright, it’s pretty much done.” She stirs the soup a little, looking it over, before turning the heat off. “Can you find me a bowl?”

Yusaku rummages Takeru’s cabinets; he doesn’t have that much stuff in them, assorted types of plates and glasses, but he finds a stack of bowls in a corner. He grabs one and passes it to Aoi, who accepts it with a thanks and pours a nice portion of vegetable soup in it. From where he’s standing, it actually doesn’t look that bad, and thinks perhaps his previous teasing had been misguided.

“Should we have some too?” Aoi asks, looking at the pot. “I made too much I think…”

Yusaku weighs his options; have dinner here, something homemade, or stick to the convenience store lunch. He’s used to the later, far too much, but he can’t deny he’s curious to try what Aoi made.

“Sure. It’s about dinner time, anyways.”

They end up serving two more bowls and bringing them along to the table. Takeru seems to perk up at the sight of food and sits up, throwing the covers around his shoulders and going to sit at the table with them.

“Oh! Zaizen-san, this looks good!” His eyes are alight as he scoops up some of the soup with the spoon, blowing on it carefully. “Thank you for the food!” He takes a bite and immediately-- _freezes_ , eyes going almost comically wide. Yusaku watches him and the way his eyes seem to water, brow pinching in confusion.

“Takeru? Are you okay?”

“Was it too hot?” Aoi asks, and that gets a reaction out of Takeru, who removes the spoon from his mouth and coughs into his fist, shaking his head.

“N-No it’s--it’s _good!_ ” He’s not meeting their gazes and Yusaku has a feeling of what’s going on. Takeru is a terrible liar, but Yusaku gives him points for continuing to eat and trying not to make faces. “R-Really delicious!”

Against his self preservation, he dares try the soup himself and blanches at how overly salty and _strong_ the flavor is. He has to wonder how much stuff Aoi put in it, really. He swallows it down with effort, then squints at her.

“Zaizen. Did you--Did you try this, while you were cooking?”

“No?” She seems puzzled, eyebrows knotting together. “I mean, it looked fine so--” She spoons some soup and brings it to her mouth and Yusaku sees the moment she fights the urge to splutter. Her eyes shut and she shakes her head. “O-Oh this--”

“Yeah--”

“This tastes _horrible_ \--”

“I can’t believe you would try to poison a sick person, Zaizen.” Yusaku jokes, face betraying nothing.

“Hey!” At that, Aoi flushes, pushing at Yusaku’s arm. She deflates, however, looking over at Takeru, who is still somehow eating. “Homura-kun, y-you...you can stop pretending it’s good--”

“I-It’s not that bad--” Takeru starts but Aoi frowns and points her spoon at him.

“Stop that. It’s awful. I don’t want to make you sicker.” She stands and moves to remove his bowl but Takeru stubbornly pushes it towards himself.

“No! You went to the trouble to make this for me! I-I still want to eat it!”

Aoi blinks, eyes widening in surprise at that. “That’s--that’s stupid and you know it. Even if you are trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, well maybe I’m stupid!” He huffs and shoves another spoonful in his mouth.

“You absolutely are.” Yusaku states, but sighs, taking another sip of soup against his better judgement. Aoi flickers her eyes between them, looking exasperated as she slumps back in her seat, pouting.

“You are both _ridiculous_.”

“It’s all we have to eat.” Yusaku shrugs between bites. “And, if it’s any consolation--you kinda get used to the taste after a few bites.”

“Yeah!” Takeru nods, half bowl down, and grins brightly at Aoi. “And it’s warm, my throat feels less sore!”

Aoi hunches her shoulders, looking away from them with pink dusting her cheeks, but eventually she too resigns herself and tries to finish her bowl of soup. The meal passes without much more comment.

“I’m sorry it turned so bad…” She says later, plates in the sink to wash, as she hands Takeru a glass with water and the medicine they brought.

“Hey, it’s fine! I was awful at cooking at first too. I couldn’t even get the time right for the rice!” Takeru gratefully takes the glass of water and the medicine, drinking it before adding with a smile. “It’s been a while since anyone cooked for me too so...Thank you, Zaizen-san.”

Aoi looks bashful, fiddling with her skirt. “I promise next time I’ll try the soup, before serving it.”

“Good thinking.” Yusaku bops the top of her head with one of the pudding containers he went to get from the fridge, before settling it in front of her. “Well, I’d say for your first try cooking, it could have been worse. You didn’t burn anything at least.” He settles one of the other puddings near Takeru, whose eyes light up, and keeps the last for himself, sitting back down and opening the lid.

“Yes...I guess we are even now, aren’t we?” Aoi smiles sideways at him. “One burnt hot dog, one deadly soup.”

Yusaku huffs. “I guess.”

He takes a bite off of his pudding. Just as quick he hums, face relaxing; his soft spot for sweet things is evident, even when he tries to play it off, and he is particularly weak for the caramel in pudding.

“Yummy!” Takeru eases back against his chair as he eats his own treat. “Aaah, I haven’t had one of these in a while….”

Aoi smiles around her spoon a little, nodding. “Me neither…”

It’s quiet for a while, and they are perfectly comfortable that way, eating calmly and in company. It’s only been three days without Takeru at school but Yusaku missed this atmosphere, the three of them together, sharing space, not feeling the obligation to speak or simply exchanging idle words every now and then.

“I missed this.” Takeru voices his own thoughts, smiling down at the table. “...You know, there was a time I didn’t really care about school. The reasons are--well, complicated.” Yusaku has a feeling he knows them, but mentioning the Lost Incident in front of Aoi isn’t something they’ve either done yet.

“Even now, I was ready for it to be very routinary-- But I kind of like going now.” And here he lifts up his head and flashes them a sunny smile, eyes creased at the corners with affection. “Because I got to meet you two.”

Yusaku chest is hit with _warmth_ at the sight of Takeru’s uninhibited fondness for them, and for a moment he doesn’t know how to react. He thinks Aoi is just as overwhelmed as him because they can only stare back at Takeru, both with a matching adoration for this boy that snuck into their lives and is now someone they both call a friend. Something they didn’t have before, too used to being by themselves for different reasons, but with a deep desire to connect to others anyways.

But somehow the three of them had been brought together and friendship had found a way to their lives, at last, but even then it was something that felt too new in their hearts.

“Me too.” Aoi finally says, and the way she rubs at her nose and sniffs isn’t lost to Yusaku or Takeru, but neither say anything as she goes on. “School has always been routine for me. And dealing with people who only talk to me out of convenience.” She fiddles with her empty container before smiling at them. “So I’m...glad we are friends.”

Yusaku doesn’t know how he keeps managing to keep a straight face because he feels completely thrown off balance. Bluntness has always been his forte, but this level of emotional closeness leaves him fumbling with words, honesty just at the tip of his tongue, but unsure if it’ll translate into his speech the way he wants it to.

“I...me too.” He scratches behind his ear. “...Until a while ago, I...didn’t think I’d ever have this.” He flickers his eyes between the two of them, lopsided smile pulling at his lips. ”I’m glad I do now, too.”

They share another look, that says more than their words really can, their mutual appreciation for each other almost palpable. Yusaku thinks he wouldn’t mind if this feeling drowned him one day; he has gained something he once thought lost and if he can, he doesn’t want to ever let it go.

“I feel like this is the moment when we share a group hug--” Takeru begins, half laughing. “But I don’t want to get you guys sick...”

Aoi and Yusaku look at each other. Then nod and stand up, Takeru glancing between them. “Uh? Wait, wait--” Before he knows it he’s being hugged from both sides, Yusaku’s and Aoi’s arms wrapping around him.

“We’ll risk it.” Yusaku says against Takeru’s weak protests.

Takeru sighs, shoulders shaking with laughter and he extends his arms to hold them both close. “Don’t blame me if you catch my cold.”

Aoi shrugs. “You did say you would take care of us if we got sick, so It’ll be fine.”

“No, it’s--”

“Takeru.” Yusaku rests his chin atop his head. “Hug now, argue later.”

He has nothing to say to that, and for a few more seconds, they let themselves have this moment, bask in this warmth. For this, Yusaku is glad he dared risk crossing the abyss, even when the bridge looked fragile at first; he has Takeru and Aoi to help rebuild it as they go.

The peace is interrupted by Takeru yawning, and Yusaku and Aoi pull away to peer down at him.

“Sorry--” Takeru rubs at his eyes, trying to keep them open. “I think exhaustion is catching up with me again.”

“You should go lay down. It’s late.” Aoi helps Takeru stand, taking a look at the sky outside. It’s turning from orange to a dark purple already. “Yusaku and I’ll wash the dishes and we’ll go to let you rest.”

“Ah, it’s fine, I can do that later--”

“I’m on it.” Yusaku heads for the kitchen and lets Aoi handle a pouty Takeru. Washing the bowls and the spoons doesn’t take long and by the time he goes back to the other two, Takeru is laying down and looking like he fell asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly.

“I have never seen anyone pass out so quickly.” Aoi whispers to him as she slings her bag on her shoulder. “We should probably go.”

“Wait.” Yusaku grabs his bag and takes out a paper and pen, to Aoi’s confused look. She peers over his shoulder as he writes a note to remind Takeru to drink his medicine.

“ ‘Drink your medicine after eating. If you can survive Zaizen’s soup a second time--’ “ Aoi reads out loud and elbows Yusaku, huffing and stealing the pen from him, scratching the last sentence. “ ‘Do NOT eat the soup. Period.’ “

Yusaku snorts, pocketing the pen. They leave the note on the table and they make their way out of the apartment and start the way back home.

“Also, Zaizen--” Yusaku calls to her before they go their separate ways, tugging at a loose strand of hair and looking at the ground. “That...was the first time I ate someone else’s handmade food, in a long while too. So...” He looks sideways at her. “...Thanks for the food.”

Aoi blinks before smiling.

“No problem, Fujiki-kun.”

* * *

 

Burn Baby Burn

i have……..REVIVED !!!!!!

ヽ(･ω･ゞ)ヽ(･ω･ゞ)ヽ(･ω･ゞ)

i learned to do theseヽ(･ω･ゞ) kiku showed me FINALLY.

but um……...since you guys weren’t at school today….are you both sick now?

Bloo♡

I feel like I swallowed sandpaper.

Yoozzaku

I have regrets.

Burn Baby Burn

oh man !! 8’( don’t worry !!! you both nursed me back to health so it’s my turn to repay the favor !!

i even have some of zaizen-san’s soup left !!!

Bloo♡

No.

Yoozzaku

No.

Burn Baby Burn

hahaha i was joking ! i actually ate it all. i think it tasted better the day after…

Bloo♡

You can stop saying that, I know it was bad. I’m sick to my stomach because of it.

Burn Baby Burn

really? i actually felt better after eating it!

Yoozzaku

A lethal poison...or a powerful cure.

Zaizen, I have a new respect for your cooking.

Bloo♡

Please stop talking about soup, or food. Please stop talking, period.

Yoozzaku

Gladly.

Burn Baby Burn

you both should rest ! i’ll go visit you after school is over.

anything you guys would want me to bring?

Bloo♡

Death.

Yoozzaku

x2

Burn Baby Burn

stop being so dramatic 8’T

Yoozzaku

Fine. Just bring me pudding.

Bloo♡

Nothing. I don’t think I can swallow much down.

Burn Baby Burn

got it ! i’ll be there soon, rest until then. i have to get to class!

Bloo♡

Thank you, Homura-kun <3.

Yoozzaku

Thanks, Takeru.

… <3

Burn Baby Burn

!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started writing this a WHILE ago, almost along when the first chapter of this fic was written or the beginning of s2....but i finally finished it and revised it.
> 
> It's a simple Aoi centered chapter, the ending connected to the first one, cause i felt like writing her POV. 
> 
> Canon has advanced a lot but I am still here writing slice of life for them 😂 I am hoping to connect future chapter with some more recent canon elements tho ! Enjoy ♡

Aoi is not sure when this arrangement between them--Yusaku, Takeru and her having lunch together--started feeling so natural, when it became something so ingrained in her daily routine that she could forget it wasn't always like this.

She knows when it began  _ happening _ , though.

Back around the beginning of the school year, she’d found out the stairs in the upper floor were mostly deserted and she’d wanted a quiet place to have lunch, so she’d sort of made that her spot. People rarely bothered her there.

She was fine having lunch by herself. She was fine not associating herself with too many people at school; she had a hard time trusting others, when a lot had approached her for favors before. She disliked how double faced people could be.

So this was fine. It was fine that she went straight home after school, ignoring the groups of girls that chattered excitedly between them about going to karaoke or shopping or doing normal, high school kid stuff.

She was fine not having friends. She wasn’t  _ lonely _ . 

(That was a lie. She remembered, having a friend once, Miyu with her bright eyes and smile, she remembered being glad she had her. But she wasn’t here now. Aoi was alone and that was  _ fine. _ )

She would be lying if she said Fujiki Yusaku hadn’t caught her interest, though. Maybe because he’d never seemed to talk to her out of necessity--if anything he seemed to avoid talking to most people, too, and Aoi perhaps saw they had something in common. But outside of that time she’d caught him alone at Cafe Nagi, she hadn’t had many chances to speak to him. She wasn’t even sure what she’d talk to him about.

Homura Takeru caught her by surprise when he greeted her in the mornings. After that she’d seen him and Yusaku together, often walking side by side on the way to or after school. It picked her interest, how Takeru had so easily got close to Yusaku, how he could talk to him so casually. She was perhaps a tiny bit jealous of how easy he made it look. He seemed like the total opposite of Yusaku, bright eyed and talkative, greeting her with a grin and a chirpy ‘Good morning, Zaizen-san!’, even when her reply was more curt and reserved. 

It was perhaps only pure chance that one day the two of them had chose to have lunch in the same spot as her. She’d already been there herself when they arrived, and she didn’t really mind having them in her space when Takeru asked if they could stay. It wasn’t her staircase after all.

Conversation that first day had been...completely  _ small talk _ . She thought it’d be awkward, but Takeru had a way to keep the conversation going, asking her if she’d made her lunch--she didn’t, her brother did--or letting her have a bite of his own when she noted it was handmade. Takeru, turned out, was a pretty good cook.

Yusaku hadn’t talked much, but Aoi did learn a couple things that day; one, Yusaku did not cook, and usually only had a lone sandwich from the school cafeteria; two, he lived alone and thus most of his meals were store bought as well; three, when Aoi pointed out she thought Kusanagi, the truck owner, was his brother, Yusaku’s face seemed to soften. When Takeru pointed out they  _ were _ kind of like family, Yusaku’s  voice was fond when he said  _ ‘Something like that’ _ .

The next day at lunch, she was a bit surprised that they had joined her again, but conversation was much the same. Classes, homework, unimportant stuff. Aoi had never been good at small talk, and it turned out Yusaku wasn’t either, but she found she didn’t mind it when it was Takeru initiating it.

This kept repeating for a week, and although their company had become something she welcomed, something nagged at her. She couldn’t help asking, in the end.

“Why do you keep having lunch with me?”

It was perhaps not the best way to word it because Takeru’s face dropped, looking unsure for the first time. 

“Does--Are we bothering you? Did you want to be alone? Im s--”

“It’s not  _ that _ .” She added quickly, before the boy could apologize. She sighed, looking between them. “I just don’t get why you  _ want _ to.”

Takeru looked at her like he didn’t understand what she was getting it. Surprisingly, before he replied, Yusaku did.

“Do we need a reason?”

Aoi furrowed her brow. “Well…”

“I’m here--” Yusaku pointed a thumb in Takeru’s direction. “--because he started dragging me to have lunch together.”

“Hey!” Takeru pouted, a little sullen. “You make it sound like I forced you.”

“You make it hard to say no when you make--yeah, that face.”

Aoi silently agreed. Takeru had mastered the puppy look, whether he was aware of it or not.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Takeru rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched like he was trying not to laugh. So, maybe he was a little aware of it, if someone pointed it out. He turned to Aoi, scratching his cheek. “But well...Yusaku has a point. The only reason I can think of is that...I want to. And well--maybe I read into it wrong, but you seemed lonely, Zaizen-san.”

“...Lonely?” 

“Yeah. You told us you always had lunch here but I never see you hanging out with anyone else.” He shrunk a little. “Sorry if I just assumed wrong…”

Aoi had known Takeru for all of a week and she already did not like seeing him so sullen, when his intentions seemed genuine. But still--

“I’m just not used to it.” She blurted out, glancing down and fiddling with her chopsticks. She could tell both boys were watching her, waiting for her to continue. “People usually only approach me if they want something from me, because of my brother. But I don’t want people pretending to like me so they can get something.” She met their eyes, knowing she looked defensive. “So I kept thinking--what did you want to  _ get  _ ?”

Takeru blinked, before bashfully scratching the back of his head.

“I just wanted to get to know you, I guess.”

She didn’t want to look distrustful, but her frown only intensified at the words. There was that little nagging voice in her head that told her to be careful. 

“Zaizen.” Yusaku speaking caught her attention, and when their eyes met, she saw something peculiar.  _ Understanding _ . “If you want us to leave, we will. But I think you know, I would not be here if I didn’t want to. Neither would him. You don’t have to trust either of us right away. But…” He made a pause, lips pursing like he was mulling his words, like he was tasting something new that he didn’t know whether he liked the taste of yet. “...give it a chance.” He gestured vaguely around them, like he couldn’t find the word he wanted yet. “ _ This _ .”

She tilted her head, eyes widening. She didn’t expect Yusaku, who had looked like a loner for most of his time at school, would now be telling her  _ ‘give getting to know each other a try’ _ . She didn’t know why he looked like he understood Aoi in some way, but those words coming from him carried a weight, she thought.

And along the little warning voice there was also another one that said  _ ‘I want to try. I want to understand.’ _

“...I don’t think you are lying.” At least, she didn’t want to think that. She tilted her head. “Fujiki-kun you are always blunt. And Homura-kun looks like he’d be a terrible liar.”

Takeru squeaked. “Hey!”

“That’s a good thing.” Yusaku patted his arm. 

“I guess…” He turned a hopeful look towards her. “Does this mean we can...keep having lunch together?”

Aoi allowed herself a small smile. “...Sure. I don’t mind having you two around.” She tapped her chopstick to her mouth, in a flustered gesture. “I mean...It’s nice having company.”

That had Takeru beaming at her and Yusaku sighing, but seeming to relax against the opposite railing. She wanted to know, what this meant to him, to both of them; why they wanted to get to know her, when they seemed so comfortable around each other already, if anything would come of this. If it was worth getting close to them.

With time, before she can quite say when, a warmth begins to settle in her chest at the sight of Takeru and Yusaku coming up the stairs to have lunch together. She becomes used to the weight of Takeru’s arm around her shoulders--the first time had startled her and he’d apologized but she was able to honestly say she didn’t mind the gesture. She doesn’t; he is very touchy, she notices, and also very warm. 

She also begins to realize Yusaku’s expression often times become softer, something even fond about the way he looks at them. They often greet each other by their full name, like an habit that stuck, and eventually exchange tiny smiles over it.  He also has moments where he isn’t quite blunt-- simply honest, but quiet, like the words are too fresh and new, and perhaps to him they are. 

“I...appreciate you both. Having this...is nice.”

There is a word, floating in the air that none of them are saying. It feels natural that Takeru is the first one that does.

“I’m glad we are friends too!” His arm around her is strong but gentle, pulling them both close. “At least I hope you meant that. Because I...think of you two as such. I don’t--have many people to compare this to so--uh--”

And Aoi finds she doesn’t need to hesitate.

“Yeah. I...would like to think we are.” She gazes at Yusaku in front of her and she can see the emotions battling in his eyes, like this is a delicate moment that could be broken, lost. 

“Friends, huh…” In the end his lips pull up in a smile, matching hers and Takeru’s, and Aoi’s chest feels light. “...Yeah. That doesn’t sound bad.”

It doesn’t, she agrees.

It has a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at  
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata on twitter


End file.
